The Mercenary and the Nurse
by John Storm
Summary: How did James and Vixy comes together? James, a legendary mercenary. Vixy, a kind and loving nurse. A simple visit to the hospital starts an amazing relationship. Please R&R.


Here we go, the Mercenary and the Nurse. A love story focused on James and Vixy. If you're fan like me than you kind of gotta wonder how a mercenary like James could've gotten someone as sweet as Vixy. Vixy must've saw something in James that attracted her.

I've been working on this story for a long time. I would've updated this story sooner but I had problems with my computer. This story would've been posted a month ago if it wasn't for problems. I am very sorry for that.

This story was supposed to be for the one shot contest by Shephard studios. I would've sent my submission for it but the previous problems prevented me. I am sorry for that. But better late than never.

A little heads up, in this story Vixy isn't completely sweet. She does have a badass side to her, especially if you piss her off.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights go to Nintendo.

Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

The Mercenary and the Nurse

Cornerian Suburbs, three decades ago

"Hey James wake up."

James is awakened by someone pushing on his dislocated shoulder. The pain cruising through his body immediately wakes up the vulpine up. James has to hold back screaming as he wakes up riding shotgun with a beautiful Artic Fox driving.

"Ashley, why did you do that? You don't shove a man's dislocated shoulder." James growls at her.

"I was telling you about my day and you fell asleep. I had to wake you up."

"And you didn't think about my shoulder. You don't push a person when they have an injury."

"Whatever James, now back to my story." Ashley replies, James really noticing the narcissistic tone in her voice.

James lays his back on the headrest not even paying the smallest bit of attention to Ashley's rant. He is more focused in his injures than Ashley's boring story of how she filed reports at the law firm she works at. James is already starting to regret trying the new training technique Peppy recommended. One try was all took for him to completely dislocate his shoulder.

James rubs his dislocated shoulder and holds back the growl at vixen driving. Even though James is upset with Ashley, even he can't deny her beautiful appearance. The Artic Fox is only a few inches shorter than James. Her white fur is trimmed short enough so Ashley is comfortable in the Cornerian weather. But James is more interested in Ashley's curves than her snow white fur, which with the implants are easily double Ds. Ashley can have most men drooling just by looking at her, especially with the outfits she usually wears. At the moment Ashley is wearing a red mini skirt and a tight spaghetti strap shirt, which shows off her amazing cleavage.

Fortunately James is one of the few men are have not been fooled by her beauty. James started dating Ashley nearly three months ago because she was caring and compassionate. At least she was when he first met her. It didn't take long for James to realize that Ashley is an insensitive jerk who only cares about herself. The only thing Ashley talks about is herself, and how much she wants James inside of her. The problem is James doesn't want to penetrate her. He's saving himself for the perfect woman, and he's starting to realize that it's not Ashley. James is even starting to suspect Ashley sleeping around.

"So James, are we still on for tonight?" Ashley asks with a seductive smile. "I got a special night planned for us."

"I got nothing planned after I get my shoulder reset. We can go to the movies."

Ashley shakes her head in disgust and bats her eyes at James. "That wasn't what I had in mind. I was thinking we could go back to my place. I could take my clothes off and you can make sweet love to me all night long. I know you want it."

James keeps it cool on the outside but on the inside he goes into full panic mode. As much as he hates to admit it what Ashley says is true. He wouldn't be a man if he said no, even if he knows it's wrong. His manhood is saying yes while his heart is telling him it's wrong.

But fortunately for James he doesn't have to answer. Ashley drives right into the military hospital seconds after she asks the question. James feels like he just dodged answering a serious question.

"Thanks for driving me Ashley." James shouts as he jumps out of the vehicle and gives Vixy a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight babe."

"Whatever, just don't forget to be there." Ashley growls and drives away.

" _Why am I dating that bitch?"_ James asks himself as he walks inside the hospital.

James walks up the front desk of the base where a young, hawk is sitting behind a counter. She doesn't even look up at the vulpine or say a word as he approaches. All the hawk does is grunt as James stands there waiting for her to assist him.

"Excuse me miss, is there a doctor here?" James asks trying to get the hawks attention.

The hawk finally looks up at James and frowns. "No, what seems to be the problem sir?"

"I need someone to reset my shoulder. Is there anyone here who can at least help me?"

The nurse groans again. "Yeah, we have a nurse who specializes in injuries like this. Her name is Vixy Reinard."

"And where is she?" James asks, starting to get a little annoyed with the young hawk.

"She's in the gym working out. Just look for the vixen kicking everyone's butt. You'll see what I mean."

James just grunts as he walks away. The hawk was almost no help at all. No respect for a planetary hero. The woman didn't even give him directions to the gym. Fortunately James has been here enough to know his way around the base. James only has to walk a short distance down the hall to find it.

James enters the gym to find it packed with soldiers gathered around the sparring ring. His curiosity gets the better of him. James walks to edge of the group to see what is everyone is so interested in but can't see a thing.

"Hey Private," James asks a nearby husky, "what's going on?"

"Wolf O'Donnell is about to fight Vixy Reinard."

James looks at Husky as if he's lost his mind. What is the newest member of Star Fox doing fighting a nurse? James was very hesitant recruiting Wolf to the team, despite his skill as a pilot and soldier. This only makes it worse.

James manages to squeeze through the crowd to get a better view. What he finds takes his breath away. Standing in front of his is the most beautiful vixen he's ever seen. Her light brown fur seems to glow in the light. Her ears, which are longer than a typical foxes, are cute. Her body is a combination of athletic and super model. The vixen looks like she has the muscles to run a marathon and go fifteen rounds against the toughest female boxers. Meanwhile her bodily curves are absolutely gorgeous. Thye'd make any man go crazy. The sports bra and shorts she wearing are only making James' head spin.

As James stares at the vixen he can't help but notice something unusual about her, something that he rarely sees in men. There's a fire in her eyes that both attracts and scares him. They're the eyes of a real warrior. James finds himself drawn to them in ways that he's never been able to understand.

James is so distracted by Vixy's beauty that he hardly notices Wolf showboating. Wolf is prancing around like a moron trying to get the soldiers' support behind him and force Vixy to quit at the same time. James finally notices when Wolf walks up to Vixy his hands out to his sides and his head forward, leaving him open to attack.

Wolf screams out for everyone to hear. "You know what Vixy, in manner of fair sport, I'll let you get the first shot."

Vixy cocks her head to the side and sarcastically smiles. "Alright Wolf."

Vixy moves so fast that James barely even sees her fist connect to Wolf's chin. James is one of the few people present who even sees Vixy move. However everyone does see the result. Wolf is knocked flat on his ass in a daze. It becomes so quiet that James could hear a pin drop.

Wolf slowly gets back on his feet. The blow really shook what little brain he had. Apparently there's more to this vixen than meets the eye, which giving her beauty says a lot.

"Lucky shot babe, that's won't happen again." Wolf growls.

Before Vixy can reply Wolf swings a wild haymaker at her. Vixy blocks it easily, grabs his wrists and then effortlessly flips Wolf like a ragdoll. The lupine lands hard on his butt as the air is knocked out of his lungs. Even James is surprised seeing the small vixen toss around a wolf nearly twice her size. Wolf quickly recovers, full of rage, and charges at Vixy only to be met by a foot in his gut. As Wolf bends over trying to recover what little oxygen he has left his nose is introduced to Vixy's knee. Even from distance James can see Wolf's nose get smashed as he is thrown on his back, out cold.

No one says a word as Vixy stands over an unconscious Wolf with a smile on her face. Even James is impressed. Never in a million years did James think that Wolf would lose to anyone, especially a vixen half his size.

Much to James' surprise Vixy walks through the crows and right up to him. She has the sweetest voice James' had ever heard. "I'm gonna guess and say you're James McCloud. The secretary told me you were coming."

James is stunned, she's even more beautiful up close. "Uh yes, I guess I am."

Vixy smiles, "Alright come with me."

James follows Vixy like a mindless drone. Vixy leads James to a chair on the other side of the gym. As their walking Vixy can't help but notice something unusual. Usually when men are behind her Vixy can feel their eyes on her swaying hips or her curves. But this time is different, Vixy can see James out of the corner of her eye not even glancing at her curves. It's a definite turn on for Vixy.

"Take a seat James and let me look at your shoulder."

James obeys, reaches into his bag, pulls out a water bottle, and offers it to Vixy. She looks at James a little confused.

"What is this for James?" Vixy asks taking the water.

"You look like you're been working out hard. I know it wasn't from beating Wolf. You kicked his butt too easily. If you don't mind me asking where did you learn to fight like that?"

A slight smile crosses Vixy's face. "My father mostly. Since I was an only child my father thought it was a good idea that I learn how to fight. I've been practicing street fighting since I was seven."

James can't help but laugh. "Then I'd better make a note to not make you mad. I don't want to die."

"Smart move James." Vixy giggles as she examines James' shoulder. "Don't make the same mistake Wolf did."

"What did the moron do to piss you off?"

Vixy glares at James. "First, that moron is my boyfriend. Second, he made a sexual comment I didn't like."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that you and Wolf were dating."

"It's ok James, he's not exactly the perfect boyfriend. The man can't keep his mind out of my pants. I think he's a little upset since I haven't let him in a pants yet. At this rate he's not gonna get in."

James is glad that Vixy can't read minds. He's is really not surprised about Wolf's actions towards Vixy at all. Wolf has always been kind of a manwhore. What surprises James is that Vixy is actually dating the jerk. But by the sound of Vixy's voice things are not working out.

"I'm sorry to hear that Vixy. Wolf is a good pilot but he's got a bad personality."

"That's something I'm learning the hard way." Vixy groans. "But to back your problem. Your shoulder is definitely dislocated but it is definitely an easy reset. The bad news is that it's going to hurt."

"I know, unfortunately this isn't the first time I've damaged my shoulder."

"Alright, let's get started." Vixy arranges three chairs to line up so James can lie down on them.

James lies down on his back as Vixy grabs his right arm. She hangs it over the edge while the rest of his body is supported. Vixy extends James' arm with a tight grip. James takes a deep breath reading himself for the pain when Vixy pulls back on his arm, away from James' body. Vixy continues to pull for what feels like forever. James can feel his shoulder muscles starting to stretch. After a few minutes James hears his shoulder pop.

"There you go James. I recommend icing your shoulder for a few minutes." Vixy recommends to James.

"Thank you Vixy, I owe you one for this." James replies as he rubs his shoulder.

"Just keep Wolf in line for me before I snap and kick his ass." Vixy jokes.

"I'll do my best." James says with a laugh.

"I'm going to hold you to that James. We should get together sometime as a double date. You know, you and Ashely and me and Wolf."

James looks at Vixy confused. "How do you know about Ashley?"

"Wolf told me about her. So what do you think about a double date?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll talk to Ashley next time to see her." James says as he pats Vixy's shoulder. Normally Vixy would be infuriated when a man touches her but James is somehow different. Unlike most men he's not interested in penetrating her. "Thanks for resetting my shoulder."

"Anytime James, if you ever want to spare, and get your ass kicked, call me."

James smirks. "Oh I'll definitely call you. But you may find that I'm a little better fighter than Wolf."

"For your sake James I'd better hope so." Vixy says with a smile. "You don't want to end up like Wolf."

"I guess we'll see next time won't we."

* * *

James house, three weeks later

James is awakened by someone banging on his door. He looks at the clock, 1:15 am. James grunts as he tries to fall back asleep. A few moments later, whoever's at his door knocks again. This continues for several minutes before James decides to get up and answer the door.

"This had better be good." James grunts as he walks down the stairs.

James opens the door and what he sees standing there, in the rain, nearly makes him jump out of his fur. Right in front of him is soaking wet vixen in a gorgeous, black dress. She looks extremely pissed off and ashamed.

"Vixy, what are you doing here?" James gasps.

"Let's just say I had a bad date with Wolf. Are you going to let me in or not?"

"Of course, come in please."

Vixy practically jumps into James' house. She shakes herself off as James grabs a towel and wraps it around Vixy. James doesn't say a word as he escorts Vixy into the living room. He knows better than to tick off an already furious vixen. In Vixy's case, she looks like she's about to snap.

James waits till Vixy takes seat. "So Vixy, I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here? Last I heard you were on a date with Wolf tonight."

"Wolf and I broke up? We had a . . . a major fight. I just left and walked as far away as I could. I was so mad that I didn't think about where I was going. By the time I had calmed down I was near your house. So I decided to come by. I hope that's ok."

"No, it's not a problem. You're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you James. You really are a good man James. I owe you one for this."

"You don't owe me anything Vixy."

James takes a seat next to Vixy on the couch. The look on her face makes him a little hesitant to sit next to her. Vixy still looks really mad, enough to strike him. But James' curiosity is getting the better of him. This intriguing woman has had his attention since he first saw her. Seeing a girl this pretty so mad, and sad at the same time, just hurts him.

"So Vixy, if you don't mind, can you tell me what happened?"

"Why do you want to know?" Vixy nearly growls making James jump a little. "After what Wolf did to me I'm little reluctant to trust anyone."

"I want to see what I can do to help. I really do care about you Vixy."

"What about Ashley? I thought that you were screwing her."

"I never slept with Ashley. I discovered recently that she wasn't the woman for me." James answers, hanging his head in shame.

"What happened?"

"Well long story short, I caught her in bed with another man."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Vixy gasps as places a hand on James shoulder.

"Thank you Vixy, that means a lot coming from you."

"You're welcome James." Vixy says with a smile, then takes a deep. After revealing the incident with Ashley, Vixy things that James at least deserves to hear why she broke up with Wolf. "Wolf and I broke up because I saw the kind of man he really was."

James looks at Vixy confused. "What do you mean Vixy? Wolf is a good guy. I wouldn't let him on the team if I thought otherwise."

"Well I hate to tell you James but you're a terrible judge of character. The man has deceived all of us, even me." Vixy says, with a hint of shame in her voice. "All that charm was just so he could get in my pants."

Vixy doesn't notice James' grip on his drink. Hearing that the man he trusted with his life for years is really just a womanizer causes James blood to boil. It takes everything James has to restrain himself.

"Don't get mad at my Vixy but can you tell me more? I mean how did you find out?"

"Well, I should've noticed sooner by his actions. The way he was always rubbing his hands all over me should've been a hint. I thought that he was just playing with me. But during our date this evening he made his move. He took me out to a fancy restaurant, told me to get the most expensive meal. I thought that he was just being nice. Then when we stopped by his house he showed his true colors. He said that after all the money he spent on me tonight that I owed him some tail. Wolf said that's what women do when you take them to a nice restaurant."

"SON OF A BITCH!" James shouted. "I'm gonna murder that bastard when I see him. He can forget finding any employment after this."

Vixy stares at James both startled and turned on. She never expected James to react like this. He's even angrier about it that she is. To Vixy is shows that James is more than just an honorable man, she just doesn't know what it is. The difference between James and Wolf is that Vixy can tell James actually respects women. To him they are not objects. The very thought of men treating women like sex objects infuriates him. Seeing James like this turns Vixy on for some reason.

"It's ok James, I took care of it." Vixy reassures James, which seems to calm him down. "We I said no Wolf took it as an insult. Apparently no woman has ever said no to him. Though he didn't try to rape me, Wolf made the big mistake of grabbing my butt. That's when I snapped and kicked him in the nuts. He'll be walking funny for a few weeks."

James can't help but laugh. "Wish I had been there to see that. You're tougher than you look if you can kick Wolf's butt."

Vixy smirks, "I don't have two black belts for nothing."

"Really, two black belts." James gasped, this vixen keeps on surprising him.

"Yeah, I've been learning street fighting since I was six. I teach part time."

"Hmm, that's impressive."

Vixy turns her gaze on the training dummy in the corner of James' living room. James notices it and smirks. He can tell that she wants to rip it apart.

"Vixy, why don't you give my dummy some hits? You look like you could use the release."

"With pleasure James." Vixy says as she jumps off the couch and practically runs to the dummy.

James watches as Vixy makes a completely mental transformation right before his eyes. The sweet vixen becomes a hardened street fighter in an instant. Before James even knows what happens, Vixy attacks his dummy. She moves so fast and with so much power that James can hardly keep up. Vixy attacks the dummy as if it is Wolf. From what James can see, the vixen knows how to unleash her anger.

"I'll just leave you two love birds alone." James says as he gets up.

"Very funny James. You keep that up and I might just decide to practice my moves on you." Vixy half jokes.

James keeps his mouth shut until he's out of the room. After watching Vixy tear his dummy apart the last thing he wants to do is anger her. Though James knows that she's kind of joking. Deep down James would like to see Vixy try her moves on him, in more ways than one. But James tries to put those feelings down as much as he can. He knows that he shouldn't be having these feelings so soon after a dramatic break up. But something about Vixy just feelings right. No other woman has every come close.

X

James is lying awake in his bed, his mind racing nonstop about Vixy. No matter how hard James tries to suppress the thoughts of Vixy. The fact that James can hear Vixy taking a shower next door doesn't help.

James' attraction to Vixy is more than sexual. Vixy is an intriguing woman. She's a strong, independent woman that is not afraid to smash a guy's head in if he got a little too frisky. Plus Vixy is beyond beautiful to James. He has yet to see a woman as beautiful as her. At this point James wants nothing more than to ask Vixy out. But James knows that now may not be the best time, since she just broke up with Wolf.

Suddenly James hears his bedroom door opening. He rolls over out of curiosity to see Vixy standing in the doorway, wearing only a bath robe.

"Vixy, what are you doing?" James gasps.

"We need to have a little talk James." Vixy answers as she sits down at the edge of James' bed. "I know that you have feelings for me."

"How do you know Vixy?"

"Oh please James, I've been ogled by men ever since I was fourteen. I know when a guy likes me. But somehow I managed to keep my body pure."

"Well that makes two of us." James adds.

"Oh, you just got even more of my respect." Vixy whistles. "I want to say that I've been watching you ever since we first me. You treated Ashley with nothing but respect, and got only disloyalty and a broken heart in return. I have nothing but respect for you."

"Thanks Vixy, that means a lot to me."

"You're welcome James. That's why I want in my life James, as my boyfriend."

James nearly passes out hearing those words coming from Vixy's mouth. "Uh, I don't know how to respond Vixy."

Vixy takes things up a notch by starting to untie the robe, revealing an ample amount of cleavage for James to see. "Just say that you want to me as your girlfriend and we'll start this party."

"Ok, Vixy, I would like nothing more than to have you as my girlfriend." James answers with a smile.

Vixy smiles than plants a quick kiss on James' lips. For both foxes, it feels like heaven. Like this is meant to be. Time itself seems to stop as they break away. Both foxes stare into each other's eyes, neither of them saying anything. No words need to be said. Vixy decides to take it a step further by dropping the robe, giving James a very pleasing view.

"Vixy, what the heck are you doing? I thought that you were a virgin, and were waiting for the right man?" James shouted.

"I just found the perfect man." Vixy says as she pins James down on the bed. "Now shut up James, it's time both of us lose our virginities."

All James can do is nod as Vixy hypnotizes him with every move she makes. James forgets about sleeping the rest of the night. Both James and Vixy have the best time they've ever had.

* * *

Vixy's POV

These past few weeks have been a living hell. Ever since I saw that mercenary James I can't even get him out of my head. I don't know why. There's something about him that draws me to the man. He's sweet, smart, charming, and handsome, the exact opposite of how I thought he'd be. James is not like most men I've known throughout my life, who have just wanted to get in my pants. He actually cares about me.

Even though I've only known James for a few weeks he's already made a lasting impression. The way he introduced himself to me when we first met was that of a gentleman. Compared to him, Wolf is a caveman. Since then I has occasionally seen James around the base or at the bar after a mission. He's always been there to make sure that she's alright. James treats me like a real woman. I thought that gentlemen were a dying breed.

However, I know that I shouldn't be thinking like this while I dating Wolf. Wolf isn't necessary a bad man. He just tends to be a little sadistic and completely lacks manners. That really pisses me off at times. There are moments when I really want to knock his lights then, and then are times when I do. Plus the way Wolf is always trying to get in my pants is trying to get on my nerves. I don't even know why I put up with his crap. Maybe I should break up with him.

There's just so much about James that I love. But he's dating Samantha and James is definitely a one woman kind of guy. He'll stick with her until they break up. Fortunately it looks like it's going to happen soon. The last time I saw them their relationship was going too well. I don't think that Samantha is loyal to James.

My heart leaps every time I am around James. He makes me absolutely crazy. I'd love nothing more than to take James into the bedroom and mate with him so long and hard that we'll both be walking funny for a week. But I don't think that I'm ready for anything with James yet. We haven't known each other long enough for us to really have that kind of relationship. However, James is a special man. I'm drawn to him in ways that I don't understand.  
I think I may be in love with James McCloud.

James' POV

These past few weeks have been a nightmare for me. As if dealing with Samantha's constant complaining, and fighting, isn't bad enough, I think that I may be falling for that nurse Vixy I met recently. I can't get the thought of her beauty out of my head. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Words alone do not do her justice. Vixy is the exact opposite of what Samantha is. She is smart, beautiful, actually cares about people, is a real lady, and is a badass when she wants to be. Unlike Samantha, Vixy actually seems to like me.

I gotta say, Vixy definitely made an amazing first impression. I saw the woman knock Wolf on his ass, in less than ten seconds. Neither is an easy task. Even I have a hard time beating Wolf. Vixy is unlike any woman I've ever met. She's a very strong woman.

As much as I like Vixy I shouldn't be thinking about this while dating Samantha. That's not what a man does. No matter how much Samantha gets on my nerves. I'm starting to see Samantha for who she really is, which is basically an egotistic jerk. Samantha doesn't care about anyone but herself. I'm starting to get tired of Samantha trying to get me to sleep with her. I keep telling her that we're not ready for it but she's not listening. I'm even starting to think that Samantha is seeing someone else behind my back. Maybe I should break up with her.

Vixy is such a remarkable woman. But I can't do anything with her. She is Wolf's girlfriend. As much as I want to be the one with Vixy on my arm I'm not gonna ruin their relationship. Fortunately it looks like time is doing that for me. The last time I saw Vixy she was decked Wolf in the jaw for looking at another woman.

My heart jumps every time I'm around Vixy. She has a way of making me weak to the knees every time I look at her. I'd love nothing more than to take her into my bedroom and make her moan. But that's not the kind of man I am. A real man doesn't just bed a beautiful woman, it takes time for love to develop. However, every time I look at Vixy I feel this strong attachment to the woman.  
I think I may be in love with Vixy Reinard.

* * *

Macbeth, two months later

"James, hello, are you there?" Peppy shouts and pushes James' shoulder, snapping the vulpine out of his trance.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something."

"You were thinking about Vixy again weren't you?" Peppy says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Is it that obvious?"

Peppy can't help but smirk. This is not the time for James to think about the love of his life. Peppy would happier if James would focus on the Cornerian rebels that they're about to ambush. The Cornerian General gave them the contract to eliminate the rebels last night. But James seems to be more focused on the fun night he had with Vixy.

"I can't help thinking about her Peppy. Ever since that night all I can think about is Vixy. I feel like I'm going crazy every moment I'm not near Vixy."

"I know how you feel James." Peppy says patting James on the back. "I was the same way with Vivian. So I can say from experience that you definitely love her."

James smiles a little at his old friend. Peppy is the man he has recently started going to for romantic advice. The hare did get married to a beautiful hare named Vivian. A week ago Peppy got news that Vivian is pregnant. James couldn't be happier for this friend.

"The thing is Peppy, I'm worried that things may be progressing too quickly for us. I don't want to ruin her relationship by telling Vixy that I love her. I'm afraid that she might freak out. Then I'd lose the most important person in my life."

"James, you slept with Vixy the first night you revealed your feelings to her. I'd say you guys are way past taking things slowly."

James laughs, "True, it was amazing sex. I'm glad that we lost our virginities to each other. That made the sex so much better."

"I bet it did James." Peppy says with a smile remembering the magical moment he and Vivian first mated. "What I don't understand is why you forced Wolf off the team. He's one of the best pilots in Corneria."

"I can't trust him Peppy."

"Are you sure it wasn't because he cheated on Vixy and you didn't do it just to make her happy?"

"HELL NO PEPPY." James growls at his friend. "It took Wolf cheating on Vixy for me to realize that he couldn't be trusted. The way I see if a man cannot remain loyal to a woman how can be loyal to a team."

"You got a point there James. Wolf wasn't exactly the most trustworthy person." Peppy remarks. "I never liked wolf much anyway."

"That makes two of us man. The only reason I recruited Wolf was because of his skills in the cockpit. And because he was nearly invincible on the ground, that is until I saw what Vixy could do?"

"What are you talking about James?"

"Oh yeah I forgot that you weren't there. The first time I met Vixy was at the Cornerian combat hospital. I went there with Ashley to have my arm reset after a training incident. The secretary directed me to Vixy, who I found in the sparing ring with Wolf. It took her ten seconds to knock him out."

"Seriously James, Vixy beat Wolf that easily?" Peppy asks surprise.

"Oh yeah, Vixy knocked Wolf on his ass quicker than Wolf does. It was funny as hell to watch."

"I wish I could've been there to see that. I knew Vixy was tough but I didn't know she was that tough." Peppy says laughing so hard that he can hardly talk. "But now we have an issue that we have to discuss. Who are we gonna get to replace Wolf?"

"I was thinking Pigma. He's a good pilot, and an old friend." James suggests.

"I guess that'll work. You're the boss."

"And you're my oldest friend. I don't want to make a choice that you're uncomfortable with. So I want to know what you think of Vixy going the team."

Peppy looks at James as if the man has lost his man. "Please tell me you're joking James? You want you're girlfriend on our team."

"Yes, but not for the reasons you think."

"Oh yeah, like I'm supposed to believe that. You want Vixy on the team so you can bone her any time you want."

"HELL NO PEPPY, I can already screw her any time I want. I just think that since she's a nurse, a really good one to, she'd be a perfect member of the team. Plus she is a fighter, and I mean a real fighter. I've seen her combat scores, she's better than most soldiers."

Peppy thinks about it for a moment. "Alright I agree with ya. She might make a good choice."

"I'm glad you see it that way Peppy. I'll talk to her as soon as we get finished eradicating this rebels."

Before Peppy can reply incoming alert sirens start going off. James and Peppy jump up and run to the radar screen. Several incoming dots are visible approaching the ship fast.

"Incoming missiles, how is this possible, I thought that the rebels didn't have AA capabilities." Peppy shouts.

"Apparently they do. You'd better grab on to something buddy." James shouts just the missiles impact the ship.

* * *

Cornerian Hospital

"Vixy, Vixy, Vixy"

Vixy looks up from her lunch time sandwich to see a feline nurse running towards her and shouting her name.

"This had better be good Violet, I'm eating here."

"It's important Vixy. James is in the hospital."

"WHAT?" Vixy screams as she jumps up. "What happened?"

"From what I hear a mission went bad. James was shot down. They have him here."

Vixy tries to keep herself together but inside she's in panic mode. The thought of the love of her life possibly dying is horrifying. Just hearing it makes her body shake.

"What room is him?" Vixy asks.

"E26, for minor injuries from what I understand. He's asking for you."

Vixy takes off running as fast as she can. James' room is close by. Vixy runs past other nurses, patients, and doctors. The only thing on her mind is finding her mate safe. Vixy finds James' room no problem. She opens the door expecting the worse. Vixy lets out a sigh of relief to see James lying comfortable in a hospital bed with a few bandages, and only an pain killer IV.

"James, are you ok?" Vixy shouts as she runs to his side.

"I'm ok Vixy." James smiles as he takes Vixy's hand in his. "Just a few broken ribs and mild burns."

"Oh thank goodness, I got the call that you were injured in battle. I assumed the worse. I was so worried about my man."

James pulls Vixy into a kiss. "As long as I got you to come home to I'll be ok."

"Thank you James, as long as you come back to me I'll be in heaven."

James and Vixy look into each other's eyes. The connection between the two foxes is so strong that time itself seems to stand still. Even though they've been dating for only a few months, James knows that now is the time to tell Vixy how he truly feels about her. He lightly strokes Vixy's cheek.

"Vixy, I know that we've only been dating for a couple of months but there is something that I need to tell you."

"What is it James? Are you breaking up with me?" Vixy gasps.

"Oh no Vixy, you are everything to me. I would never break up with you." James explains. "I want to tell you that I love you."

Vixy nearly passes out hearing those three words coming out of James' mouth. At first she doesn't believe that he actually said them. It takes a moment for them to sink in. Does he really mean it? Of course he does. James has always been a straight shooter. If he says something he means it. This changes everything.

Vixy thinks about her response for a minute. Does she really love James? Yes, she does love him. Vixy loves James so much. She wants to spend the rest of her life with him. But if she really loves James that she has to tell him something as well."

"James, I love you so much." Vixy smiles as she kisses James on the cheek. "But there is something I need to tell you. I just found out a few days ago. James . . . I'm pregnant."

* * *

Seven months later

James wipes the sweat from his brow. He can't remember a time when he's been this nervous. Then again, he's never been standing at the altar with his fiancé who's due to give birth to a son at any time.

James looks at Vixy who's standing a few feet away from him. He's never seen her look so beautiful. The wedding dress she's wearing brings out her features that have made her such a beautiful sight. It really brings out her magnificent curves, especially her belly, which has grown massive with the nine month kit growing inside of her. It nearly brings a tear to his eyes to see Vixy so beautiful.

Vixy's beautiful is working at distracting James from the looks in the crowd. He can feel the looks of hatred from Vixy's family bearing onto him. They have a particular dislike for James after he got Vixy pregnant. Though Vixy and James have ignored their family's thoughts on the wedding, they are just glad to be standing here next to each other, finally getting married.

"Are you okay James?" Vixy whispers as the priest starts the vows, seeing a look on James' face.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just a little worried."

"What are you worried about honey? We're about to get married and have a kit."

"Life, I guess sweetheart." James answers. "I mean, everything is just changing so suddenly. A few months ago I was a mercenary, still am one I guess. Now, I'm getting married and expecting a son."

"Do you wish that things had turned out differently?"

James looks his bride in the eyes. "No, I love you Vixy, more than anything. I promise you that I'll do what I can to give our child the life he deserves. If that includes giving up my adrenaline – filled life of a mercenary so be it."

Vixy smiles as a tear rolls down her cheek. To hear James say such words fills her heart with joy. She never expected to hear James say that he's willing to give up being a mercenary, which he loves so much, just to be with her. Vixy has to restrain herself from jumping on James. Now is not the time or the place.

Vixy suddenly doubles over in pain, bringing the wedding to a crashing halt. Half of the audience jumps up at the sight of the bride nearly going down to her knees. James rushes to her side.

"Is the baby kicking honey?" James asks genuinely concerned about his brides' pain.

"I wish James. I'm in labor." Vixy gasps.

"What, if that's the case than we need to get to the hospital now?"

Vixy grabs James' wrist and squeezes so hard that James' nearly screams. The look she gives him sends chills down his spine.

"James, I am not giving birth until I'm married. This is happening whether you like it or not."

James reluctantly obeys. He knows it's better to just obey when Vixy gets like this than to resist. So James helps Vixy back to her feet and signals for the wedding to continue.

"Can we hurry this up please?" Vixy begs the priest.

The priest instantly picks up the pace. He doesn't want to see Vixy in any more pain that she has to be. The priest turns to James first.

"Will you, James, have Vixy to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all remain true to her as long as you both shall live?

"I will." James says with a smile. "I, James, take thee, Vixy, to be my wife, and before God and all these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true husband."

The priest turns to Vixy.

"Will you, Vixy, have James to your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all other remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Vixy says with a smile, through the pain. "I, Vixy, take thee, James, to be my husband, and before God all these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true husband."

The priest signals for Peppy to bring forth the rings. "With this ring I three wed, and all my worldly good I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty on in wealth, til' death do us part."

James and Vixy slip the rings on each other's fingers. Both smile, trying wipe away the tears in each other's eyes. Even Vixy manages to hold back the pain long enough to shed a tear.

The priest sees Vixy wince in pain and continues. "With these rings I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Vixy and James lean in for a quick kiss. They don't have the luxury at a moment for a meaningful kiss. But the audience still shouts in congratulations for the newly wedded couple. It doesn't last long for it to end in gasps as Vixy drops to the ground in pain. James wraps his arms around Vixy to comfort her.

"Vixy, we're getting you to the hospital now."

"No, that's not an option James. The baby coming now. Just find a secluded room to right now." Vixy orders.

James and Peppy grab a hold of Vixy and carry her to a back room of the church. Unfortunately for them there is no doctor at the wedding, leaving James and Peppy to do this on their own. James tries to keep himself calm for Vixy's sake.

"Okay, we can do this Vixy. Peppy get a towel."

Peppy runs to find a towel leaving James and Vixy alone. Vixy screams again nearly shattering his eardrum. James tries to remember what he read from the books, it's doing very little to help him.

"James, you have to look." Vixy shouts as the contracts starts to fade.

"Oh, uh, are you sure about that." James mumbles.

Vixy grabs James' shirt and pulls him up close to her face. "Now is not the time to be stupid James. Just look and tell me what you see."

Without saying another word James lifts up Vixy's dress. He can definitely see a head starting to pop out.

"Okay Vixy, I see his head."

"Alright, here comes another push." Vixy warns as she gathers all the strength she can and pushes.

Vixy screams again, barely giving James enough warning to react. Thanks to James' quick reflexes, he barely manages to catch the kit in times. His tiny arms and legs waving around frantically.

"James, how is our kit?" Vixy gasps, leaning forward to see her kit.

James looks down at the tiny kit, his eyes shut and fur sticking to his body. "He's . . . beautiful Vixy."

At that moment, Peppy walks into the room carrying a blanket. He sees the kit and is so captivated by it that he almost forgets what he's doing here. A look from Vixy knocks him out of it. He hands the blanket to James who wraps it around the kit and hands him to his mother.

Vixy cradles her newborn son in her arms and plants a kiss on his cheek. The kit opens his eyes, his mother's blue eyes being the first thing he sees. The kit smiles at his mother and laughs at his father.

"I gotta say James, you and Vixy did a good job." Peppy says, patting James on the shoulder.

"Thank you Peppy, that means a lot." James replies with a smile. "You'd better get used to him because you're the godfather."

"I'd be honored James." Peppy says with a smile. "Have you and Vixy decided on a name yet?"

"Yes we have . . ." Vixy replies, "James Fox McCloud."

The End.

* * *

Well that's it for the Mercenary and the Nurse. A loving story for James and Vixy. I hope that you enjoyed the story.

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


End file.
